Modèle:Sidebar
}} | colspan="2" } }} |- | class="title" colspan="2" | } |- } | class="left" Saison class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Saisons class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Première Scène class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Dernière scène class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Première mention class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Dernière mention class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Apparu dans class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Mentioné dans class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Situation class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Joué par class="right" } | unknown | Unknown | }}} }} |- } | class="left" Voiced By class="right" } | unknown | Unknown | }}} }} |- } | class="left" Episode class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Original Airdate class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Numéro de Production class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Ecrit par class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Composé(e) Par class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Story By class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Teleplay By class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Lieu de naissance class="right" } | unknown | Unknown | }}} }} |- } | class="left" Date de naissance class="right" } | unknown | Unknown | }}} }} |- } | class="left" Date de la mort class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Role dans 24 class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Art By class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Lettered & Designed By class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Realisé par class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Edited By class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Playable Characters class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Missions class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Bonus Items class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Editeur class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Date de parution class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Region class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Release Date class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Pages class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" # of Tracks class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" # of Discs class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Studio class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Aspect Ratio class="right" } }} |- } | class="left" Reference # class="right" colspan="2" ISBN } }} |} Instructions To include this template on a page, use the following syntax: : * Spaces are not necessary, but may be included to make the sidebar easier to read and edit. * Enter the values just as you would like them to appear on the page. Parameters This template uses the following parameters: * image : The image to be used in the sidebar, e.g. * name : The name of the person or character, or the title of the episode or book. It will be automatically centered and bolded. Characters * season or seasons : All seasons the character appeared in, separated by commas. e.g. 4, 5 * firstseen : The episode in which the character first appeared. e.g. Day 1 12:00am-1:00am * lastseen : The episode in which the character last appeared. e.g. Day 5 6:00pm-7:00pm * appearedin : Used if a character appeared in only one episode. e.g. Day 1 12:00am-1:00am * firstmentioned : The episode in which a mentioned character was first mentioned. * lastmentioned : The episode in which a mentioned character was last mentioned. * mentioned : Used if a character was mentioned in only one episode. * '''status : Whether a character is alive, deceased, or unknown. Use only these three values. * actor : The actor playing the character. e.g. Mary Lynn Rajskub * voiceactor : For game characters, the voice actor who played the character. Episodes * season : The season number, e.g. 2 * number : The episode number, e.g. 5 * airdate : The original airdate, e.g. November 26, 2002 * code : The production code, e.g. 2AFF05 * author : The writer or writers. If there is more than one, include a break between their names. E.g. Robert Cochran & Joel Surnow * director : The director, e.g. Jon Cassar 24: The Game episodes * season : The season is always "24: The Game" * number : The episode number, e.g. 5 * missions : The number of missions, e.g. 2 * playable : The characters that are playable in that episode, e.g. Jack Bauer, Chase Edmunds * bonus : The bonus item the player receives for scoring over 90%, e.g. Reiko Aylesworth interview Actors * birthplace : The actor's place of birth, e.g. Santa Monica, California. If it is unknown, use unknown as the value. * birthdate : The actor's date of birth, e.g. February 25, 1971. If it is unknown, use unknown as the value. * role : The actor's character, e.g. Lynn McGill Comic Books * author : The author or authors of the book, e.g. Vaughn/Haynes * artist * letterer * editor * publisher : The company that published the book, e.g. IDW Publishing * published : The date of publication, e.g. July 28, 2004 Novels and Reference Books * author : The author of the book, e.g. Marc Cerasini * publisher : The company that published the book, e.g. Harper Entertainment * published : The date of publication, e.g. January 21, 2003 * pages : The number of pages, e.g. 224 * isbn : The ISBN number, e.g. 0060535504 Soundtracks * composer : The composer of the music, e.g. Sean Callery * released : The release date of the disc, e.g. December 7, 2004 * tracks : The number of tracks, e.g. 19 DVD Sets * region : Region encoding used on the set, e.g. 2 * released : The release date of the disc, e.g. December 7, 2004 * discs : The number of discs, e.g. 7 * studio : The studio releasing the set, e.g. Fox Home Entertainment * aspect : The aspect ratio of the main (not bonus) feature, e.g. 1.78:1